


RedK Lena

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Kara Danvers, F/F, Human RedK, Humor, Office Sex, RedK Lena, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lillian, inspired by Supergirl's encounter with RedK, creates and infects Lena with a "human friendly" version.Lena tries to destroy Supergirl, but not in the way Lillian had hoped.





	RedK Lena

_Friday afternoon_

“Finally.” Lillian smirked, holding the vial aloft as she gazed at the violently red liquid it contained. By this time tomorrow, her daughter would be a real Luthor, worthy of the name. “Weaponize it. Non lethal… a dart, perhaps” she ordered, not sparing a glance as her minion took the vial and scurried off. 

She would finally have the daughter she deserved.

……………………………

 _A few hours later_

“Damn!” Lena gasped, slapping at the sharp sting in her neck. Checking her hand, she saw what looked like a bee’s stinger and a small spot of blood. “Of course I would be stung by a bee at night” she muttered. Shaking her head, she brushed her hand off on her skirt and got into her car, heading home. 

…………………….

_The next day, Saturday afternoon_

 

“So! I was thinking, we should definitely go to dinner.” Kara smiled uncomfortably at her own reflection, feeling ridiculous. “No, that’s not… dang it.” Sighing, she flopped down to lay on her couch. “That’s too… _friendly_.” Rubbing her hand over her face, she tried again. “One more try… ok. Hey! Do you maybe want to go out? To dinner? W-with me?” 

Growling, she rolled off the couch, thumping face down onto the floor, content to stay there for the rest of her life. “This is just the absolute most stupid stupid dumb thing ever in the history of the universe” she grumbled.

“Lena problems?” Alex snorted, closing the door behind herself.

Shooting to her feet in surprise, Kara straightened her clothes and tried to act like laying face down on the floor and muttering to yourself was a totally normal thing people did. (Although turning bright red and fidgeting profusely somewhat shattered that illusion.)

“Psh, why would I have a problem with Lena?” Kara fled to the kitchen, hoping to avoid her sister’s gaze. “I totally don’t have a problem with Lena. She’s great. The best, even. Or did you mean that Lena has a problem? Because she doesn’t. I don’t think…” gasping, Kara turned to Alex, panicked. “Wait, do you think she has a problem? Is it a 'totally human best friend' problem, or a Supergirl problem? Should I-”

“Kara.” Alex raised her brow, effectively shutting her little sister up. “Lena is perfectly fine. No problems.” The blonde released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “Except for the fact that she’s madly in love with a woman who has a dust bunny in her eyelashes” Alex snickered. 

“That’s not… psh.” Kara pouted, rubbing at her eyes. “Whatever. And she isn’t in love with me, Alex.”

“Mhmm.” The agent rolled her eyes, moving to dig around in the fridge. “I ran out of beer, didn’t think you would still be home. Didn’t you have lunch plans with-”

“LENA! Kara shouted, looking at the clock and freaking out. “Oh _crap_ ! I practiced too long! I’m gonna be late!” She flashed away, returning in a white sundress with her hair in a cute messy bun before Alex even managed to locate the bottle opener. “Love you, bye!” The door slammed shut behind the blonde.

“Glasses Kara”, Alex mumbled, smirking as the door opened again, a blur flashing to the coffee table and back before it slammed shut once more. 

……………………..

_Half an hour later_

 

“Lena!” Kara cringed at her over enthusiastic tone as she entered her friends Lcorp office. “I’m so sorry I’m late, I was…” she fidgeted with her glasses, trying to think of an excuse that wasn’t _“I was practicing asking you on a date in front of my mirror, and even my reflection wasn’t impressed”_ , because how weird would that be…

“No need to think up another ridiculous excuse, darling. Come here” Lena said silkily, crooking her finger at the blonde.

“I wasn’t… um… okayyy…” Kara flushed, coming to stand awkwardly beside Lena’s desk. “So, I… you… lunch?” 

“Perhaps later.” Lena chuckled as she stood and began to move slowly around the desk. “I thought we might build up an appetite first.” Kara blushed brighter, shifting uncomfortably as Lena came closer. 

“R-right.” Kara swallowed as Lena entered her bubble and she was forced to back up, hitting the desk behind her. She had to turn her head away in order not to stare at her friend’s lips, now just a few inches from her own...“Um… Lena…”

“Yes, darling?” Lena purred, reaching out to slowly stroke one finger up Kara’s bare arm. 

“I… what are you…” Kara shuddered at the light touch. “I don’t know what’s happening right now” she whispered, mostly to herself. She was beyond confused. Lena was absolutely flirting, right? This was not a thing platonic friends did, even Kara knew that. There had been a few times she thought Lena might have been hitting on her, but this level of… _proximity_ … was completely unprecedented. 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Lena’s Irish lilt was out full force, and Kara bit back a whimper when the brunette leaned even closer, her nose brushing the side of her neck. 

“Y-yes”, Kara answered honestly. Lena froze. “Wait! I mean no! B-but also yes…” 

“Do you want me to stop?” Lena breathed against her neck.

“I… no.” Kara whispered. She may be terribly confused, but she knew that stopping whatever the heck was happening right now was the last thing she wanted to do. She had fantasized about this for months. Lena pulled away slightly, taking Kara’s chin in her hand and turning her head. The hero's heart thundered as she looked into angry green eyes. 

“I’m done playing games, do you understand?” Lena’s commanding tone _did things_ to Kara, who could only clench her thighs in response. “I’ve waited patiently for a long time. I’m _tired_ of waiting. I want you, but I won’t give myself to half a person, Kara. So if you want this… _me_ …” Lena’s hand slipped from Kara’s chin to her throat, squeezing hard enough to make a human gasp for air. The blonde whined, arousal pooling between her legs. “…then I expect all of you in return.”

“I…” Kara swallowed, staring into the storm that was her best friend’s eyes. Of course Lena knew. “I’m Supergirl.” 

“Fucking _finally_ ” Lena growled, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. Kara’s arms flew up to wrap around the brunette’s shoulders, kissing her back fiercely as her hair was untied and her glasses were tossed away. Lena’s hands slid up Kara’s outer thighs, dragging up the hem of her dress until it bunched around her hips. Abruptly breaking the kiss, she impatiently tugged Kara’s dress the rest of the way off before dropping to her knees, tearing her panties down and off, flinging them away carelessly. 

“Fuck, Kara.” Lena smirked, biting her lip as she gazed at her naked prey. “You’re already dripping.” Kara flushed, fighting back her shyness. She hadn’t expected this, not tonight, if ever, and certainly not that it would be so rough, sudden, and all consuming. Though you wouldn’t catch her complaining, because honestly, it was everything she fantasized about. Lena stood, fingers digging into the blonde’s hips and pressing kisses against her throat.

“Tell me to stop.” Lena bit down, wringing a strangled moan from the hero. “If you tell me to stop, I will.” She bit down again, hard enough to make Kara's legs tremble. “Or tell me you’re mine, and I will absolutely _wreck_ you.” The tongue soothing the bite in her throat really only left Kara with one option.

“I’m… don’t stop.” Kara threaded her fingers through dark tresses, desperate for her to continue. Lena shifted to glare at the blonde, an expectant brow raised like a weapon. “I’m y-yours.” Kara stuttered out a low whisper, flushing brighter when the brunette grinned wickedly, rewarding her with a brief kiss. She roughly maneuvered the blonde until she was draped over the desk, her chest flat against the cool wood. Kicking Kara's legs apart, she trailed her fingers up her inner thigh, reveling in the desperate sounds she wrung from the hero’s lips. 

“I’ve wanted to have you around my fingers for a very long time, Supergirl.” Kara groaned as Lena finally reached her core, lightly teasing over soaked lips. “I’ve been dying to hear you scream for me…” The hero cried out as Lena slammed two fingers inside, thrusting hard. Without thinking, she lifted a knee to the desk, spreading herself so Lena’s fingers could hit even deeper. Before long, Kara was fighting back her orgasm, determined to make this last. 

“What would the world think if they saw you now?” Lena grabbed a fistful of Kara’s hair, forcing her to arch her back as a third finger was added. The blonde could barely think, barely hear over the sound of her own shuddering moans. Lena twisted her fingers, thrusting harder. “I can practically _smell_ their disappointment. A Super, spread out and dripping down her thighs, for a _Luthor_.” Kara gasped, tensing as she shattered around Lena’s fingers. The brunette chuckled, slowing her thrusts as Kara shook, panting. 

“Lena darling, how-” Both Kara and Lena jerked at the sound of Lillian’s voice, only to see the woman standing in the doorway, deathly pale and frozen mid-step. The blonde moved to stand and cover herself, but Lena placed a firm hand between her shoulder blades. Hesitantly, Kara allowed herself to be pressed back down, elbows against the desk. Mortified and yet somehow incredibly turned on, she stared at the wood surface with Lena’s fingers still inside her. 

“Hello, mother. Is there something you needed?” Lena smirked, beginning to thrust languidly in and out, the wet sound loud in the room. The hero stifled a whimper, though not enough to keep it from reaching Lillian’s ears. “If it isn’t urgent, you should make an appointment with Jess on Monday. As you can see…” she curled her fingers, wringing a broken moan from the hero, “I’m right in the middle of something at the moment.” 

Kara finally dared a glance at Lillian, oddly satisfied by the horrified look on her face. Seeming to snap out of her daze, Lillian dug frantically in her bag, withdrawing a vial of red liquid. 

“Here!” Lillian tossed the vial toward Kara, who caught it instinctively. “I thought it would make her _better_ , not…” shuddering, she managed to continue. “It’s inspired by the RedK you were infected with, I trust you’ll fix…” she gestured at her daughter in disgust, “… _this_.” Turning on her heel, she was gone, the door slamming shut behind her. 

Lena snorted, turning her attention back to the frozen hero. Kara stared at the vial in her hands, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to process what was happening. A stinging pain a few moments later brought her out of her shock, and she realized Lena was still fucking her, slapping her ass to get her attention.

“Kara!” The irritation in the brunette’s tone stabbed at Kara’s heart, the horrible truth finally hitting home. The hero stood, ignoring Lena’s attempts to keep her pinned to the desk. 

“Stop, please” Kara whispered, her heart pounding. Lena growled, though she reluctantly withdrew her fingers, taking a step back. Kara turned, flinching at the look of betrayal in those eyes. 

“Lena, you’re…” 

“I know.” Lena snapped, huffing out a breath and running her hand through her hair in frustration. “I heard what she said. I just don’t fucking care, Kara. I’m better like this, don’t you see that?” Kara shook her head, trying to think of something to say, but remembering that RedK made rationalizing impossible. 

“I’ve spent my whole life feeling like I was less than everyone else. Worthless. But now…” Lena laughed. “I know better. I _am_ better.” Lena came closer, her hand cupping Kara’s neck. “I can make the _world_ better, Kara. Can you imagine? If I rid the world of the president, of Cadmus… well, the list is actually rather long, but you see, don’t you? I kill them, and I end oppression, war, hunger-” 

“Lena…” A tear escaped Kara’s eye, and she moved away from the brunette, brushing it away and beginning to dress herself. 

“I can help!” Lena shouted, her eyes begging Kara to understand. 

“I think Lex wanted to help, too.” Kara whispered. 

“I am not Lex!” Lena’s face twisted in anger. 

“I know, I didn't mean... I have to take you to my sister, Lee.” Kara spoke gently, moving slowly toward the furious brunette. “She can fix this, ok? Come with me, _please_.” 

“No. I can make a difference in the world, I won't let you do that.” Lena crossed her arms, her features sharp. “And if you force me, if you _'fix me'_ against my will, I'll find a way to destroy you." The brunette looked genuinely sad then, her voice melancholy. "It's a shame, really... I had hoped... but no. Even at my best, I'm still just another Luthor to you, aren't I?" 

"You will _always_ be Lena to me." Kara promised, crying in earnest now. She wrapped her arms around her friend, carrying her to the DEO, her heart breaking as Lena fought to get away. 

……………………. 

_Thursday night, Kara’s apartment_

“Kara, just go talk to her” Alex sighed, carding her fingers through her sister’s hair. Kara just shook her head, burrowing further beneath the blankets until all Alex could see was her forehead. “It’s been days since we cured her. If you don’t talk soon, you never will.” 

“She hates me.” 

“She doesn’t hate you, Kar. You kept her from killing people, I’m sure she’s relieved." 

"She _should_ hate me. You know, even under the influence of RedK, she just wanted to make the world a better place. She's such a good person... so much better than me." Kara's voice became a whisper, ashamed. "I-I had _sex_ with her.” 

“Oh..." Alex swallowed, trying to take in this new information. She had suspected there was something Kara hadn't told her yet, some reason for the guilt that had been eating her sister alive. 

"You didn’t know she was influenced-” 

“Doesn’t matter. I should have.” Kara grumbled, angry with herself. “Lena would never do… _that_... in front of her mother!" Alex grimaced, trying not to imagine what Kara was referring to as _that_. "It was just… Rao, it was so hot Alex. I was just… a _puddle_. She turned me into a puddle, and I just wanted what she wanted, and it was so…” she sighed, uncovering her face to look at her sister, the agent's heart squeezing at the sight of her tear stained face. 

“It was basically a live reenactment of the dirtiest fantasy I've ever had about her. The whole…” she flushed, but pressed on, needing her sister to understand just how badly she had hurt Lena, “Luthor vs. Super thing.” She cleared her throat as Alex turned red. “And I just… I really liked it, and I wasn’t thinking, but I should have, and so now I’ve basically reverse raped my _best friend_ because she was doing the whole ‘Luthor wrecking a Super’ thing, and my brain just shut off but I should have know... Is that a _fetish_? I just-” 

A knock on the door had Alex sighing in relief, and she practically leapt off the couch to answer it. She loved her sister, but she really did _not_ need to know that she fantasized about being humiliated by the youngest Luthor. 

“Lena!” Alex exclaimed as she opened the door. Lena was immediately looking past her, paling as Kara sat up on the couch, bundled up to her chin in a thick blanket, her face soaked in tears. 

“Oh, God. I’m so sorry.” Lena whispered, taking a step back. “I shouldn’t have come.” 

“Wait!” Alex pleaded, her hand shooting out to grab Lena’s wrist. “Come in, ok?” Seemingly unable to look away from Kara, Lena allowed herself to be dragged into the apartment, hardly noticing when a barefooted Alex ducked into the hall, closing the door behind her and leaving them alone. 

……………….. 

_An hour and a half later_

Alex sighed, shifting on the floor. Her butt was numb from sitting there so long, and she wished she had grabbed her shoes so she could go get something to eat. At first she hadn’t heard anything, and she had hoped for the best. But after about an hour Kara had started shouting from time to time. Alex couldn’t make out what was being said, but when the sporadic shouting continued after half an hour, she decided it was time to break up the fight. Clearly Lena blamed Kara, though the agent had hoped she was smart enough to understand. 

She opened the door, her brain refusing to process the scene before her. Kara was naked, sitting on an equally naked Lena’s face, on the _couch_ of all places. Where the hell did they expect Alex sit during the next movie night? She jumped as Lena spanked Kara’s ass, the resounding _crack_ and the moan that tumbled from her baby sister's mouth making her gag. 

“Gah!” Alex slapped her hand over her eyes and stooped over, feeling around on the floor for her shoes, cursing when she stubbed her toe on something hard. “I’m just gonna…” She felt around for what she had hurt her toe on. It felt like a… foot? 

“Rao, Alex, I'm so sorry!” The closeness of Kara’s voice startled her, and she stumbled, only to be caught by a very naked Kryptonian. 

“Ah! No touching! Damn it just give me my shoes woman!” When her shoes were pressed into her hands, she turned toward the open door, smacking her face squarely into the edge. “Fuckin’ hell, son of a-” The door slammed, and Kara could hear her sister half running to get away from them. 

“Well, that makes both my mother and your sister we’ve traumatized.” Lena chuckled, crooking her finger at Kara, beckoning her back to the couch. Kara smiled, embarrassed but happy, floating over to straddle the brunette. 

“Where were we?” Lena tapped her chin, pretending to think. “Ah, I remember.” She smirked wickedly, slowly thrusting three fingers into the blonde’s wet core, making the hero's eyes roll back. “I was about to destroy Supergirl.” 

 

 

Tada!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lemme know if you liked it. Accepting prompts for future works.


End file.
